


The Shop

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: slave!Jaskier verse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Derogatory Language, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Geralt takes his new slave to a shop to get outfitted.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: slave!Jaskier verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770472
Comments: 30
Kudos: 389





	The Shop

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was Gwent Winnings 2: Gwent Harder. Please read the tags! It is unapologetic noncon. Sexual slavery is my favorite! <3 I was inspired by The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty by Anne Rice, writing as A.N. Roquelaure.
> 
> This is second in the Gwent Winnings slave!Jaskier verse, but both are stand alone.

Geralt had never had a slave before, but he’d seen the shops and knew where to go to get him outfitted properly. Gagging him with a shirt used up Geralt’s actual clothes and didn’t leave his mouth available for use. Plus, he needed something to keep him stretched wide, ready for Geralt’s girth when he wasn’t able to fuck him. And the hideous collar that he’d been wearing when he’d won him from the cat witchers had an actual cat etched into it, and it made Geralt burn every single time he looked at it.

The boy was pliant in front of him in the saddle, tired out from a round of orgasms that had been wrung from him by each of Geralt’s brothers before they mounted up and dispersed, and he wasn’t even fighting against Geralt’s hold on his leash which he considered a good sign. He had it wrapped around his hand to shorten the length, holding it along with Roach’s reins, the links jangling as they rode in silence and the boy grunting into his gag every once in a while.

It wasn’t long before they could start to see the small town in the distance, and Jaskier woke from his little doze and suddenly became more alert as they drew closer to more people. A few passed in carts as they made their way down the road, and Jaskier turned his head into Geralt’s shoulder and tried to shield his naked body with his hands. But Geralt was having none of that and pulled one of Jaskier’s hands away, holding it against the slave’s thigh.

“You will not hide yourself, little one,” Geralt said with authority, but Jaskier shook his head, refusing to move his other hand, and Geralt had to pull up on the reins to stop Roach so he could use two hands on his disobedient slave. He grabbed Jaskier’s other wrist and then easily pulled them behind his back, transferring them to one hand and rearranging their bodies slightly in the saddle before grabbing Roach’s reins again.

“That little trick’s earned you a licking,” he said, voice gruff, and Jaskier whimpered, the slave’s scent sparking with fear and arousal. It made Geralt laugh slightly, pulling Jaskier’s wrists back so he could mouth at his neck. “Such a greedy little thing. I’ll have to make sure it’s _hard_ so you don’t like it too much.”

Jaskier made noises behind the makeshift gag, and Geralt let him do it as they were almost at the shop and he would soon be able to be gagged much more effectively anyhow. When they arrived, Geralt pulled on the reins to halt Roach and then lowered Jaskier down, keeping the leash tight as he swung himself down. He tied the reins off on a convenient pole and gave Roach a fond pat.

“We’ll get you some treats once I’ve handled this one,” he said, tugging the leash for emphasis, and Jaskier stumbled closer to him. There were quite a few people out at this time of the morning, but he was no longer trying to cover himself and Geralt smiled at him, pleased.

“Be obedient in here or you won’t come for a month.”

Then he turned and headed for the shop door, the leash growing taut, and then Jaskier was trailing behind him. Geralt opened the heavy door and herded Jaskier in, closing it behind the both of them. They had to wait a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dimmer light, and then the slave’s little choked noise made Geralt glance over at him. Jaskier’s cheeks were growing pink as he looked over the assortment of items displayed on tables and shelves— metal and leather items of all sizes and shapes, some obviously for insertion, some for restraint, and some quite clearly made for discipline.

A plump older woman came from the back room upon hearing them enter, and she looked the two of them over, smiling serenely at Geralt. “What can I help you with today, sir?”

“This slave is newly acquired. He needs a new collar with my markings, and anything else you’d recommend.”

The woman nodded, stepping closer to Jaskier and reaching out. “May I?” she asked, looking to Geralt for approval, and he nodded yes. She was shorter than Jaskier and reached up to take his chin in her hands, turning his face sideways and then running her hands over the collar and fitting her fingers underneath it. Then she skimmed her hands over the dark hair on Jaskier’s chest, down his soft stomach, and then reached down to cup his balls, the other grasping his flaccid cock while he yelped behind the gag. Jaskier had his hands in fists but was keeping them at his sides obediently as she continued her examination, finally ending as she gave him one stroke upward and then let him fall down, stepping back.

“Yes, of course I have a few things I can show you. We can have him measured and see what fits and then send you on your merry way. Perhaps we want to start with a gag?” she said with raised eyebrows, looking at Geralt’s shirt stuffed in Jaskier’s mouth. “And we can save the collar for last. That will likely take time to be made and is the most intimate part of the process.”

Geralt grunted his approval, and then the lady turned away, beckoning them to follow her. “This way please.”

Geralt tugged on the leash again, and they both walked after her to a corner of the room with a chair and an empty table, the woman stopping to pick up a few items and then setting them there for them both to see. There was an assortment of gags first and Geralt looked them over, his cock stirring with interest.

“Ah you’re a bit tall for me, dear,” she said, picking one up and then looking at Jaskier.

“Down,” Geralt said immediately, and he didn’t need to pull on the leash for Jaskier to drop to his knees. “Good,” he said softly, and Jaskier looked up at him, leaning forward slightly with the praise.

Geralt stepped behind him and untied the shirt, pulling it from Jaskier’s mouth and then stepping back. Jaskier licked his lips and moved his jaw, stilling as soon as he saw the warning glance from Geralt and pressing his lips together.

The shopkeeper came closer, showing Geralt two gags, one with a round ball and one that was a metal ring. “This one,” she said, “muffles the sound more and comes in many shapes, some phallic, if you’d like him to remind him his purpose is to always be sucking a cock.” 

She held up the one with the ring. “Or this one is nice, keeps him open to push in some fingers and hear a bit more of his struggling. A cock won’t fit in, though,” she said, eyeing Geralt’s trousers.

Geralt hmmed and frowned at her forwardness, but pointed at the gag with the ring.

She smiled and set the other down, turning her attention back to Jaskier. “Open up, dear,” she said, peering inside and then slipping in two and then three fingers, making his mouth stretch. “Yes, this size will do.” And then she slipped it in and fit it behind his teeth, pulling the leather straps back. “Would you like to fasten them?” she said to Geralt and he nodded, moving behind Jaskier and putting the leather through the buckle and pulling it taut.

He stepped back to look at Jaskier, pleased to see his pink tongue poking at the gag, his face flushed, and his little cock half hard.

“Yes, that’s good,” he murmured.

The woman checked the straps and the fit and then hummed her approval.

“Would you like a chastity device next? We should do that first before the poor dear is too stiff. Unless you’d like to make him come quickly so he’ll be able to fit.”

Geralt considered it, the thought of keeping his slave under lock and key suddenly making his cock fill more. “Touch yourself,” he said to Jaskier, and the boy looked up at him with huge eyes. His little cock was plumping up further as the two of them watched and Geralt was about to growl when he dropped his hand down and grasped his cock loosely.

“Come on the floor. Do it quick.”

The boy squeezed himself tighter, jumping to obey Geralt, and he started stripping himself quickly, his eyes down and cheeks bright red. Geralt watched his pink cockhead pop through the circle of his fist again and again, mouth wide open. He stepped forward, unable to resist putting two fingers inside and feeling the coolness of the ring and the wetness of Jaskier’s tongue.

“Faster,” Geralt growled, hooking his finger behind the ring and pulling Jaskier where he wanted to experimentally. He whimpered behind the gag, and the woman was right, he could hear him quite well.

Though Jaskier had come many times that morning already, he was already making little pitiful noises that Geralt knew was signaling his impending orgasm. Geralt knelt down and held the boy’s balls, giving them a soft squeeze that made him squeal. And then when he reached around to brush against his tight hole, Jaskier stiffened up and his balls drew up in Geralt’s hand, and then he was spurting out onto the floor with his eyes shut tight.

“That’s it,” Geralt said, rubbing the pad of his finger over the boy’s hole as he milked himself until he was dry and then slumped exhausted into Geralt’s body. Geralt let him rest for only a moment before pushing him back to balance on his knees, his body still trembling slightly.

As they waited for him to soften, the shopkeeper gathered her measuring tape and a few cages. Geralt cleaned him off with the shirt, leaning forward to kiss him but only getting the side of his mouth, flicking his tongue in while Jaskier moaned, overstimulated.

“This part you can stand for,” the woman said, and Geralt and Jaskier both stood, Jaskier slightly unsteady and looking glazed over in his post-orgasm haze. “Let me measure you first, dear.”

She wiped Jaskier off with a wet cloth and then looped her tape around Jaskier’s balls and now flaccid penis, stopping to write a number down before holding his cock in her hand and measuring it’s length. Jaskier’s face was burning red, his cock so sensitive as she touched him clinically, returning to fit a metal ring over his balls and cock and then easing his soft dick into a contraption that locked when she pushed it down.

“Perfect,” she said, and Jaskier moaned outright when she gave him a little pat. “Here’s the key,” she said, presenting Geralt with a small brass key, and pointing to the small padlock that kept the device locked.

Geralt moved forward and fit the key in the lock, opening it once to make sure it worked, and then snapping the lock together. The click was loud, Jaskier’s eyes snapping up to Geralt’s, the mood shifting as it seemed that Jaskier was becoming more and more _his_.

“A plug next?” Geralt said, voice tense as he stepped away. His trousers were uncomfortably tight, but his pleasure could wait until after this was taken care of. Then he would be free to do whatever he wanted to his perfect, perfectly restrained slave. “Something wide.”

Jaskier shifted his hips, whimpering as he was obviously uncomfortable with the cage on his cock. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Geralt said, pulling on the leash to lead Jaskier over to the table and then making him bend over. Jaskier rested his forearms on the surface, a beautiful picture with his gag and leash and collar and cage. He was sweaty now, his brown hair falling down over his forehead and little ass looking pert and teasing as Geralt waited for the shopkeeper to return.

Jaskier couldn’t see the plugs she brought from where he was on the table, but he tensed as her skirts swished and she placed them near his hip. There were three there of various sizes, all wrapped in sleek leather with different, bulbous shapes, and a flared base.

“Which do you think?” Geralt said, his eyes immediately drawn to the biggest one.

“It’s wisest to start small,” she said, smiling knowingly at Geralt. “But we’ll see what he can take.” She picked up the medium sized one, though, slicking it up quickly and pulling Jaskier’s cheeks apart with one hand. They looked at his tightened hole, still reddened and slick with oil from his earlier fuckings. She pressed the flared head up to him and he moaned beneath the gag as she pushed it in with firm pressure, the two of them watching as his body eagerly swallowed it up.

“Lovely,” she said, giving it a little twist, and Jaskier moaned and humped into the table slightly, crying out again when the cage bumped against it. She felt along the edges of the plug and soothed along Jaskier’s back before looking over at Geralt who was still holding Jaskier’s leash tightly.

“I think he can take the bigger one,” Geralt said gruffly, watching as she tugged on the plug with gentle fingers, making Jaskier rock his hips.

“He needs bigger, I think you’re right,” she said congenially, and she held Jaskier down to the table with one hand on his hip. “Push back, dear.” And she pulled on the plug without further warning, Jaskier moaning again as the thickest part of the plug stretched him wide and then was pulled out, his hole clenching down on nothing.

He danced on his feet again, held to the table by her small hand, and Geralt picked up the larger plug this time and slicked it up for her. It was big— huge, really—, and not quite as big as Geralt’s cock, but heavy in his hands and with a hefty girth that would keep his slave wide and ready. A constant reminder of what his use was.

“Why don’t you, this time,” she said to Geralt, and he nodded, stepping between Jaskier’s legs and pressing the flared tip of it up to his hole. He slid it in slowly but relentlessly, and Jaskier trembled on his feet as it just slid in and in, wider and wider and seemingly never ending.

“Relax, dear,” the woman said to Jaskier who was squirming against the table and whimpering behind the gag. “Push down again.”

Geralt could feel it when he did because the rest of it finally popped in, Jaskier clenching down on the neck of it and gasping. Geralt squeezed the boy’s ass around it, opening and closing it and watching Jaskier’s tender hole spread around the width of it so beautifully.

“Good boy,” he said, pulling back on Jaskier’s leash, and Jaskier cried out as he was pulled up off the table, the huge plug shifting inside of him and settling as he wobbled on his feet.

Last was the collar, and Geralt quickly chose from the options laid out for him— a simple, black leather strip that buckled in the back, with a metal loop to attach the leash to. 

“I’ll have it branded at home,” Geralt said, waving off the woman’s offers to take it to the engraver as that would take time, and he was eager to be on the road again. Vesemir was good with leather working, too, so it could wait until they were back at the Kaer which wouldn’t be too long from now. He gathered the collar in his hand, holding Jaskier by the neck and removing the old one and slipping this new one. He was delicate and breathing shallowly, Geralt feeling each shaking breath under his hand as he buckled the new one on and ran his fingers underneath it, enjoying the buttery leather and the snug feel of it. Jaskier looked so gorgeous in it, so naked and _owned_ ; he’d look even better with a silver wolf running across the front of it to declare to everyone who he belonged to.

“Thank you for your services, you’ve been most helpful,” Geralt said formally as the shopkeeper rang them up. He counted out quite a pretty penny for the purchases, not minding one bit, though he and the slave would have to be sharing a bedroll rather than a room for quite some time.

“Happy to oblige,” she said cheerily, and waved them off before turning away to tidy up again as they left.

Geralt tugged on Jaskier’s leash, leading him out of the shop and into the bright sunlight of midday. This time there were even more people out and about their daily business, and Geralt pulled Jaskier along, paying them no mind though he knew they were staring. He was used to the stares, and having a trussed up slave following him would certainly add to the spectacle.

He untied Roach and led the two of them silently down the street and away from the more populated parts of the town, enjoying the way Jaskier made complaining huffs with each step as the big plug was jostled within him. There were still too many people around for him to take his pleasure yet— he wasn’t _actually_ a monster.

When they’d made it just outside of town, Geralt finally gave in to temptation and pushed Jaskier to his knees, bending him over a bale of hay on the edge of the first field. It was hot out, the sun beating down harshly, and the sound of Roach tossing her head and whinnying and a few distant cattle lowing the only things around.

“I still owe you a licking from this morning,” he said evenly, and that was all the warning he gave before giving Jaskier a firm slap on the ass. The slave cried out, likely more from the surprise than the pain of it. Geralt gave him several more in quick succession on both sides, being sure to mark him evenly. When his skin was red and hot he moved lower, along the crease between ass and thighs, enjoying the boy’s muffled wails from behind the gag at each stinging thud.

“Was that enough or do you need more?” Geralt asked, pausing to tug on the base of the plug and making Jaskier cry out loudly again. The boy’s face was wet with tears, his ass cherry red, and his hips squirming, unable to do anything but take it, little cock struggling to get hard in its cage. But he still held his hands by his face, balled up but obedient, practically perfect. Geralt considered more but was too eager to really have his heart in it.

“The only problem with this big plug is that I have to take it out to fuck you,” Geralt mused to himself as he pulled lazily on Jaskier’s chain and made him kneel up. He slipped beneath him on the bale, spreading his legs and pulling Jaskier back to him. Then he reached behind him and undid the clasp of his gag, letting it fall away and then immediately pushing three fingers inside the boy’s mouth. He pushed down on the boy’s tongue, freeing his cock with his other hand and sighing in pleasure as he stroked himself to full hardness.

Watching the boy get trussed up for him had been difficult, and Geralt’s patience was through. He tugged behind Jaskier’s teeth and pulled him closer, feeding his cock into the open mouth and then fucking in immediately as deep as he could go. Jaskier choked around him, spluttering as Geralt fucked in and out, the pace brutal.

“If you don’t have a cock in your ass or mouth, you’ll have my plug and gag,” Geralt promised. “That should be enough to satisfy you.” He thrust in deep, making Jaskier choke on it again. 

“You’ll need to earn back some coin for me,” Geralt said, the idea growing, exciting him. “Make you work for it. Take cock after cock. And then I’ll be last, filling you up, so much you’ll be round with it.” He eased off, letting Jaskier take in a gasping breath before thrusting back in, shallow but quicker, petting his hair and then gripping him by it so he could angle his face better. 

“And then you can sleep on my bed, exhausted and plugged with it all deep inside of you, tuckered out from too much cock. But it won’t be too much, will it? You’ll want more won’t you?”

Jaskier made noises around Geralt’s length, looking up at him through long, damp eyelashes, his eyes half-lidded and cheeks ruddy.

“Such a good little slut,” Geralt grunted as he could feel his balls starting to tighten, his orgasm close. “Aren’t you?”

And Jaskier could only cry as Geralt spilled down his throat, his eyes wet and body tight, cock soft in his cage, because yes, he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please say hello on tumblr! I'm [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com) and my kinky sideblog is [badwolfhardkinks](http://badwolfhardkinks.tumblr.com)!
> 
> (My next thought is tavern gang bang. We'll see, eek!) Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
